Unwanted Trust
by rebornchild
Summary: Will Sesshomaru ever let Kagome go, Mentally and Phsically.. Can Kagome never be free.. Will the Ice Prince learn to control himself and make Kagome fall for him as well.. Find out.. Sess&Kag Romance.. Drama.. and much more! Adult content
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story I wanted to write… I don't own anyone in this story,, So happy reading

Chapter one:

**The beginning **

"I want to leave now, thank you for your hospitality". His eyebrows rose with anger but the blue eye beauty didn't see. Kagome found the floor very amusing. She turned to pack her things and head on her way out to where she didn't even know. The only thing on her mind was the incident from last night, with Sesshomaru. Before she took her second step Sesshomaru was in front of Kagome blocking her way. She turned slightly to go around him, but he grabbed her arm which she gasped from the slight pain where his fingers were pinching her skin.

"Hey, wh-"

"NO"! Sesshomaru was not going to let her just leave when she wanted, who did she think she was. She was his to do whatever he wished of her. ' And what of your pride, should you really take a women being demon or not forcefully' his conscience was at it again making his eyes begin to taint with red.

Kagome looked into his eyes seeing little slits of red bleeding there way into them. Her heart raced and she knew he could hear it.

'What happened to the gentle passionate silver haired man who had shared last night with me'. Kagomes mind was swirling her heart beating so fast and she wasn't taking in enough oxygen she began to see black. She felt light headed and her body was tingling.

Sesshomaru watched as the petite women in his grasp started to go limp, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She was becoming pale. With out waiting for the final results of what was happening he swept her up bridal style and took her to her room where he laid her down with that gentleness he showed her last night. Her hair fell over her face and he took a clawed finger and moved her hair out of her face and looked at her sleeping form, how he wanted her, to taste her again. He was disappointed when she pulled away last night and he didn't get to claim her as his own, but he knew that he would have her.

Never has anyone had the affect on him as she did. 'This human'. As he watched her, he noticed since she passed out her breathing had even out and her heart was beating as it normally did. He had been accustomed to everything about her. Even if she has only stayed in his presence for 3 weeks. Thoughts of last night replayed in his head, it was in the garden he found her wandering around, slightly raining. Well enough to where Kagomes hair was a little more than damp.

She was lying in the grass, eyes closed but not asleep. She was more relaxed than he had ever seen her in her stay. She opened her mouth to allow the sweet water to drip into her mouth. Sesshomaru never saw someone so, peaceful. His eyes scanned over her body she wasn't in her clothes that he gave to her. Instead she was in some kind of night gown but a lot shorter, and it was yellow and pink like spring time colors. It was probably from her big yellow bag she had brought along. It was sticking to her and Sesshomaru could see her upper thigh.

He started thinking of the things he wanted to do to her. He wanted to run his fingers up her thighs and squeeze them to make her moan. When he looked back up to her face her eyes where open. He felt embarrassed for the situation she found him in but he did not let his mask fall.

"Its raining, you will come inside now" Sesshomaru demanded more than asked.

"Excuse you" Kagome replied now standing and her dress clung to her most inappropriate Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome continued when Sesshomaru didn't reply." I heard what you said but you could at least ask if I want to come in, which I don't. So I will stay out her as long as I wish".

Sesshomaru didn't like what she was saying to him so he slammed her up against a tree behind her. "Let –"

"You will not speak to me so in my home; you will listen since you are a guest here". One hand was wrapped around her neck and the other held her hands above her head. He moved his body to where it was pressed firmly to Kagomes. She started to breathe heavy through her nose, her chest pumping out and in, out and in. He released his hold on her neck but kept her pinned to the tree. His face came close to her neck and he breathed in her scent. It was driving him crazy her fear mixed in with Sakura blossom flowers. So fresh, she was so pure. And he wanted to be the one to have her first.

Kagomes wet body was pressed firmly to the tree when Sesshomaru released her neck. She didn't comprehend what was happening but she felt his hand come up underneath her back to release the poking pressure from the bark of the tree. 'what is he doing, i- is he inhaling in my neck'. Kagome didn't know what to think. She tried to wriggle her way down to the ground and at the same time she said "Please Sesshomaru".

He understood and he let her go. They looked into each others eyes, but his Lord ruined it by turning around back to the castle.

"Sesshomaru, wait please". She jogged half way to him. He turned back towards her, he didn't even notice that the rain had picked up more. And Kagome was no drenched in water, little drips where falling off her lips and the temp had dropped down at least 7 degrees, when she breathed you could see it as if she where smoking, in an instant Sesshomaru was there standing before her. He quickly gathered her in his arms and passionately took her lips. 'They are so soft' he though.

Kagome was on her tip toes, and Sesshomaru being 6'5 was bending down. Holding her close he wanted to take her to his room; and without another thought there they where, in hers. He wanted to have her scent all around him so even when he slept by her side he would be surrounded in her serenity, that waved off her like tumbling waves.

Kagome felt the rain run down her back and in an instant the wetness was replace by cozy softness, when she opened her eyes she saw all black but as she got adjusted she recognized the place and her room in the castle. She tried to move but Sesshomarus weight held her down.

Sesshomaru noticed her uneasiness and nibbled at her neck which made her moan. Hi hands slid down her breasts and ran over her belly button. He felt her goose bumps rise as his hands slid further down to capture the hem of the dress and bring it up to her hips. He rose to look at her beauty, he saw some contraption covering her pussy, and he wanted to see it so badly.

Kagome felt Teeth run along her neck, next a hand caressed down in between her boobs. "Feels so good, give into him' her mind was saying but she new deep down she just couldn't. Her lower stomach felt tingly she needed some sort of release. She felt her sun dress being lifted up "oh god". She said allowed.

Sesshomaru heard this but choose to ignore it since he new it was from pleasure. The same hand that lifted her dressed went down to her sweet spot.

"No". Kagome said loudly but didn't yell. She wiggled her hand out and grabbed his, when she did this he lifted up and allowed her to move to the side. She rolled over to the other side of the bed; let her legs hang over the side of the bed as she sat up. Sesshomaru had never been rejected but this little miko was different.

"Sorry, I just can't". Kagome got up and walked to the door. Sesshomaru wasn't one for letting anyone just walk away from him but he let her leave. But he didn't want to leave the room, so he laid down, closed his eyes and relaxed. Replaying the night over. He had a bad feeling that he wouldn't smell her gripping scent much longer. His eye shot open and for a slight second there where small rivers of red, then it disappeared. "She wouldn't leave me'.

I like this first chapter hopefully you did to... Comments are wonderful :D

Reborn Child


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time:

"No". Kagome said loudly but didn't yell. She wiggled her hand out and grabbed his, when she did this he lifted up and allowed her to move to the side. She rolled over to the other side of the bed; let her legs hang over the side of the bed as she sat up. Sesshomaru had never been rejected but this little miko was different.

"Sorry, I just can't". Kagome got up and walked to the door. Sesshomaru wasn't one for letting anyone just walk away from him but he let her leave. But he didn't want to leave the room, so he laid down, closed his eyes and relaxed. Replaying the night over. He had a bad feeling that he wouldn't smell her gripping scent much longer. His eye shot open and for a slight second there where small rivers of red, then it disappeared. "She wouldn't leave me'.

Chapter 2:

I don't own anything

The morning came but it wasn't as bright as it used to be, even though Kagome had to cover her eyes from the rays of sun it still wasn't what sun should feel like. She felt a little broken inside from remembering last night. She rubbed her head from an oncoming headache. Her yellow bag was in the corner near the door that lead into her private hot tub, but she just didn't feel like getting up to get her Advil. She rolled around on her soft cushions of a bed until she couldn't stand the pain. Her feet touched the cold marble as she tried to be as quite as she could till she reached her bag. Even though there was no one around she feared of someone coming in the only place she could take comfort from her room.

She took out the little bottle that would soon be empty the way she was taking it. She popped 2 in her mouth. 'shoot I have no water, and I don't want to use the last of my water bottles'. So she swallowed them anyways. There was a knock at her door and every muscle in her body tightened. They opened the door and closed it behind them. She finally gathered some of her courage that she felt she didn't have. She turned around with her eyes closed and holding her breath which she didn't know she was doing either until she heard his voice.

"There's breakfast ready for you, and you will eat in 15 mins" . She opened her eyes and let out her air and breathed in once more to reply. "I'm not hungry, so I won't eat till lunch" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. Kagome saw but wanted nothing to do with him for right now. 'I need to get away from here, maybe I could leave and just run to the well... but I will need more time than just lunch" She thought quickly.

"Actually I will hold off till dinner and you can come get me". Sesshomaru thought he would just leave her be till dinner and they could discuss her living her with him.

Sesshomaru nodded and left shutting the door after him. Kagome sighed, and then her mind swirled and she fell back to her knees near her bag. "I can't do this, I'm not strong enough he will find me and bring me back here" She smacked her bag and when it fell over a picture of her and her family fall out. She looked over at it through her teary eyes and she felt over powered to do anything in her power to leave and run as fast as she could back to the people who love her most.

That's when she got up grabbed some jeans and a shirt and quickly changed not wasting anymore time than she had already. It was about 8 so that gave her about 9 hours give or take a few to get as much distance as she could. "I cant stay here anymore and I wont" she whispered lightly.

"I will have to leave everything here" once she got on her shoes she grabbed a water bottle and went to the door. She had been there 3 weeks to long but that gave her time to memorize when and where the guards would be and she figured Sesshomaru would be in his study most of the day anyway. And her sent was all over the place because her and Rin would play through out the house while Jaken chased after them. She started gaining confidence which is what she needed her spirit start to come alive fully. She felt stronger than she had in a long time.

Once she opened the door she made sure to shut it just like Sesshomaru had. She passed people but had nothing to hide from them and when someone made small talk she was happy to oblige, and smiled her normal smile. She concentrated on everything but her mission which was hard.

'Ah the weather will be nice today'

'I wonder what kind of car I will get when I can afford it'

'I wonder how Sota is doing' When her mind drifted to InuYasha she stopped her happy cheerful smile turned down to a frown. Then, Kikyou. Her eyes started to water as a maid passed by her she could smell the salty sent coming from the human woman her lord brought home. The maid started to think as the little wench passed by her 'why is she crying, she is in the beautiful place. Getting everything she wants, that should be me in her place, ungrateful human'. Kagome thought of something happy as she noticed someone coming, more like a demon from the chill she got down her back that usually happened when a demon was close by. 'Just keep walking Kags, breath calmly'. No one said a word to her once she got outside. Its just she forgot a minor thing 'Oh no, how can I leave the castle premises without anyone knowing'?

She looked around for a quick plan to come to her mind, but there was nothing. She started getting nervous her heart racing faster and faster.

"Did you get the last in the cart that weren't sold" a man said coming from the side of the castle. Kagome turned at the startling noises where she saw a large cart bg enough for five horse.

"No, not yet a couple more and we can be on our way" Another man said. Who are these people, Kagome gasped as she figured out that these men where slave traders, or more like slaves sellers. Kagome watched as a young girl kicked and screamed while being threaten to be killed if she didn't cooperate. Just the a crazy idea came to her but she had to act quickly. As the girl got loose she started to run which made the two men that where talking to each other run after her. That's when Kagome made a run for it, right towards the crate where the she saw at least 40 women crunched in there. She hopped in and went to the back so the men wouldn't notice her.

"Get in there whore" One of the men said and practically through her in there, where she hit the floor hard and didn't move. After getting funny stares from the women around her, and the doors shut and locked she went over to the girl who looked no more than 10. She turned her over and laid her on her lap. She didn't move. "Alright off to the next castle". The carte started to move and time seemed to go by slowly. The air got cold when the sun started to go slowly down

"Did we sell any this time"? "Are you kidding me that place was to stuck up for people like us". Kagome heard there conversation when the girl started to move in her lap. She looked down to see big bright brown eyes looking back at her. The girl moved quickly from Kagome right in to another woman who pushed her off and she hit the ground once again. 'geez what has this girl so spooked'? 'Well it could be the fact that she could be sold to someone anytime soon' her conscience replied back at her. She suddenly felt stupid. She looked at the girl who now rolled in a ball sitting in the only vacant spot there was, in the middle of the floor.

"Don't be frightened by me little one" Kagome sat down next to her. "Are you thirsty"? Remembering her water bottle, she handed it out to the girl who looked at it oddly. "Here, watch" Kagome unscrewed the cap and took a sip. Then handed out, the girl reached out slowly wondering why this lady was being so nice in fact she had never seen her on here before. "Whats your name"? Kagome asked after she handed her water bottle back.

In a little whisper the girl said "I'm Surami"

"I'm Kagome" she said with a smile on her face. The cart suddenly came to a halt which startled everyone inside. Kagome looked towards the doors where she saw shadows her heart started to beat widely but when the two men from earlier before she relaxed a little.

"Alright everyone out to eat for an hour" The women came out one by one and all sat near a fire where the men built. Kagome sat next to Surami, 'we need to get out of here, I wish I could take everyone and free them all'. The slave traders were cooking one small pig which was obvious wasn't going to feed all the women there. After not getting a share of the food Kagomes stomach was yelling at her as well as Suramis. The men where soon going to pack everyone in for the night, if Kagome was going to get out now was the best of anytime to run. 'I can't leave the girl for some bastard to have' her conscience was screaming at her

**Earlier At The Castle**

A maid knocked on the young human's door, when she got no response she listened for noise inside the room, yet nothing. She opened the door to only find Kagomes old sent. The maid started to worry she was going to get in trouble from her master. 'kami where is she'. Walking silently down the hall, head hung low from the, imagining the treatment she was soon going to get from her Lord. She knew he could sense her outside his door, hesitating.

Knock…

"What is it, I have no time for useless converses". Opening the door slowly she bowed low to show her respect. "The young miko my Lord is not in her room". Sesshomarus eye brow lifted slightly, his graceful moves were like water as he left his servant in his study. He servant let out her air as she was holding it in, expecting the worse. She was surprised to have gotten away with no threats, cuts or broses.

'She is probably in the dining hall' as he thought about the time which was approaching dinner but her scent wasn't going in that direction. Sesshomaru followed her scent around the house 'seems as though she had an interesting day' he thought going through the halls zig zag form. He was getting restless of her stupid actions and wanted to find her to get this nonsense over with. If only he really knew what was going on at the time with what he thought was his. Going through his halls her scent was fading and he growled lightly as he found himself out side. His strides taking him closer to the gate and his eyes started to burn. 'She left his premises with out his permission he squeezed his hands digging his nails into his palms. Not hurting himself because he would not stoop as low as to injure himself in anyway for some mere human.

What belonged to him stayed with him. His anger rose but his mask never faltered. Sesshomaru walked up to the gate where the guard was post all day. When the guard saw his Lord coming closer he faced him and bowed low in respect.

"Why has Lady Kagome left my castle"? The guard was dumbfounded. He knew nothing of this. And Sesshomaru figured as much. Sesshomaru stepped closer to the guard and he started to go weak knowing he was in trouble by putting two and two together. Lady Kagome is gone. Once Sesshomaru was in arms length he lashed out and as quick as Lord Sesshomaru moved the guard was dead. The last thing the guard heard "It's your job to watch how leaves".

Hope you liked this one. Obviously Lord Sesshomaru is up set and I will give you a hint for next time chap. Sesshomaru goes hunting for what belongs to him.

Reborn child


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

What belonged to him stayed with him. His anger rose but his mask never faltered. Sesshomaru walked up to the gate where the guard was post all day. When the guard saw his Lord coming closer he faced him and bowed low in respect.

"Why has Lady Kagome left my castle"? The guard was dumbfounded. He knew nothing of this. And Sesshomaru figured as much. Sesshomaru stepped closer to the guard and he started to go weak knowing he was in trouble by putting two and two together. Lady Kagome is gone. Once Sesshomaru was in arms length he lashed out and as quick as Lord Sesshomaru moved the guard was dead. The last thing the guard heard "It's your job to watch who leaves".

Chapter 3: The captured and the Drunken

Kagome looked at the men who where standing in a bunch, then she looked over at Surami who had fear written all over her face. The light from the dying fire was the only light left in the sky. Kagome started to look around taking note of everything that was around her. Bushes where every where, and trees took up most of the space. Kagome started to get hope as she saw all the cover her and the girl could hide in. She looked back at the men who where talking of where the next place they would be going, deciding which girls where the best to sell. 'They couldn't be very smart' Kagome thought. They didn't even notice she was there. So they probably wouldn't notice if she and the girl left.

"Surami, come here" Kagome said just above a whisper. The little girl came closer. "We're getting out of here, but you need to be quite and act as if you are invisible, I know it sounds stupid but no one, can see you if we are to get out of here. Not even the other women here, got it"? Kagome whispered in here ear. Surami only nodded. Bushes where every where behind her all she needed to do was scoot back far enough to just lay down and pull herself in between them. So that was first. "Do everything I do exactly how I do it." Kagome separated herself from the group first which was tricking seeing as the women where every where. Some chattered but just at whisper level fearing they would get in trouble. None had the courage none even thought about running away from the men, fearing they would be killed. But Kagome knew better she was smarter and probably quicker than those fat traders.

The dying fire wasn't illuminating her as it had before. The men would look over occasionally just to see if the women where still there, little did he know… Kagome was just about in between the bushes when she lay down and pulled herself into the darkness of the forest. Surami following her every move and just like Kagome said they where now invisible. The light didn't reach them and they made no sound. Kagome turned over on to her stomach catching some small twigs and dried broken leaves in her hair. The men looked over again but saw nothing out of the ordinary, the women where 'all' still there. Kagome had gotten another ten feet and sat back up still cautious of the men that where in front of her but still a ways away. Kagome tried to look over for the little girl but didn't see her. Fear was pulling on her heart. 'Did she get caught, did she get scared and just go back to the group'

"Surami" Kagome yelled in a whisper tone. Kagome heard the bush move and knew for sure one of the slave traders where going to pop out and take her. It was dark all around so Kagome studied the bush before Surami popped up in a sit motion. Kagome gasped at the sudden shock but soon relaxed remembering her mission to get the 'fuck' out of here. "Alright, let's finally get out of here". Kagome got in a crawling form and so did Surami with out question. Kagome felt a little dumb doing this but she knew that they couldn't stand yet.

**BACK AT THE CASTLE**

After leaving the guards body lifeless on the grass and dirt Sesshomaru was off in pursuit of the little Miko who now haunted his every thought. The Lord thought about the other night, he wanted her. She was desirable and he knew that, he also knew that his servants had a 'thing' for her. Every damn time she walked in to the room he smelt lust among them and Kagome was blind to it. He raced for a few minutes then stopped to smell the air. It was dark the sun was just about to set, he smelt her. Her pure scent that made him want her and not want to share her with any one else. He stood in the forest listening to anything and every thing. The trees made noises as they blew with the wind. Oh what he would do to her once he had her back. Punish her, love her. 'I don't even know what love is' he thought. But deep down he knew exactly what love was and it started with a K. 'I wont give in so easily, all I want her for is because' he paused 'she's mine'

She wasn't that far away maybe half a days walk for a human but he could get there with in an hour. His eye brows wrinkling for a moment and he was off. Closer 'oh how he could smell her' and he liked it. Trees wisped around him. He smelt a fire. 'They must have camped out' he thought. And there he stood in all his glory. The women gasping some crying out. Not knowing what would happen next, why was this Demon here?

The slave traders turned around about to yell at the women to shut up but the Demon caught his eye. One of the slave traders recognized him as the Demon they went to sell some women to but he refused them all even the prettiest. "Lord, Sesshomaru" he said stunned and bowing to show his respect the other soon following the same suit as the one who spoke. All men where bowing when Sesshomaru walked over to them. He smelt her strongly but when he cast his gaze out to the women he didn't see her. "Where is she" was all the Lord Demon said.

"M-My Lord who are you talking about" The first man said. Another slave trader spoke "We have plenty of beautiful women here if you have changed your mind". Lord Sesshomaru stared at the man who spoke out of his place giving him a look of how dare you speak to me with out my permission you lowly human.

Kagome paused as she felt a small tingle signaling a demon was coming near, and it was coming fast. Surami paused as well to look at the girl who saved her from a horrible doom. Kagome eyes widen. 'oh no' "Surami up let's go" Surami got up from the crawling form. Kagome grabbed her hand and taking off fast she didn't realize her Miko powers coming up to surface with all her panic, they ran as fast as she could trying to pull the little one following closely behind her. Kagome felt him he was to close she had failed at running away but that didn't keep her from running.

Sesshomaru felt the Miko and her powers so he ignored the stupid man in front of him who had just insulted him. Hell Sesshomaru was offended by even being in a human's presence. 'lowly humans' he thought. Sesshomaru left in his quickest speed. 'She will not get away this time he thought'. And he saw her and another human he didn't know.

Kagome felt a pain in her back then she was spinning and her ass hit the ground. She fell to the ground with a "huff". She had let go of the little girls hand some how and was now on the ground with the person she feared most standing in front of her. Kagome thought about the little girl. She didn't want her to see this so she tried to speak. "Sesshomaru, please" Kagome glanced over at the girl and he followed her gaze, he understood but didn't care much. "Be silent human" Sesshomaru said. Kagome was mad but she hated it when she was called something other than her name. So Kagome started to get up but was stopped with Sesshomarus foot. Sesshomaru saw Kagome getting up and thought 'I don't think so I gave you no permission to move'. Sesshomaru leaned down and smirked in her face. When Kagome felt his foot on her stomach she was beyond more than mad she brought her hand up to smack his face, but Sesshomaru caught it before it even touched his face.

"Sesshomaru, you better let me go" Kagome said in a bitchy tone. "Or what"? Sesshomaru replied coldly but with amusement hidden in there. Kagome took another glance at the girl who had leaves crushed in her hair. Sesshomaru knew what she was looking at. So he took Kagome's arm, taking his foot off of her stomach bringing her up to a standing position. He put his lips to her ear and whispered "If you want her to live you will come back with me now". Kagome was taken aback by his statement. Her next words she had to pick carefully, the girl has no where to go Kagome thought. "Lord Sesshomaru" she stated submissively "She has no where to go. I will be glad to come home with you if you please allow Surami" Kagome looked at the girl. "to come with me".

Sesshomaru was pleased with what he heard and would allow this thinking of Rin, 'she will have a play mate'. Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement. Sesshomaru smelt tears on Kagome. That salty stench he hated so he looked at her "You will stop that non sense".

**Back at the Palace**

Sesshomaru entered his Paradise which was his land his castle no more than a minute away, human walking of course he dropped to two girls down. Allowing them to walk Surami quickly grabbed on to Kagome hand as a child would her mother. Kagome looked down at the little girl with big brown eyes. Just like Rin's she thought. She gave the little girl a smile which the girl return but with more happiness, where as Kagomes was more fake.

'Damn that Sesshomaru' she thought. As Kagome made her way to her room, tired as anything a maid came up to Surami and told the girl to follow her. "Come dear you will have your own room" Surami looked up at Kagome and she nodded in approval. "Go ahead Surami you will be safe" Kagome started to smile "and you can have a bath" Surami's eyes lit up. She hugged Kagomes waist and was off with the maid.

When Kagome was back in her room she went to her bed and just fell but before she could get comfortable the door opened. Kagome heard it and sat up to see the Lord of the house. Kagome started the conversation. "Look, my name is Kagome and I now you know this. So stop calling me other wise. If I wanted to leave I have my own reasons. You can't keep me here forever; I'm going to leave someday". There was silence Sesshomaru wasn't happy with what he heard but remained silent. Kagome started to get mad 'he acts as if I just something stupid, Kami I hate him' "I am NOT YOUR PROPERTY, SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT"!! Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru lips moved but Kagome wanted no part of hearing him. Tears where threatening to fall from her eyes. She looked up at him. 'He looks like a God his hair is perfect in fact its always perfect. I hate him' She knew she was acting childish but she didn't care. She knew she couldn't leave or… Kagome closed her eye not even feeling the tears caressing down her red cheeks from frustration and on to the ground 'the girl she thought' she couldn't leave because of the precious life she held in her hands. Her decision was going to decide her fate. 'What type of being would do that to another' and she finally looked up at Sesshomaru who was right in front of her. "you" said more to herself.

Sesshomaru cocked an eye brow. But didn't say anything. Kagome brought her hands up to her face in final realization that she was crying, instead of whipping her tears away she pounded on the chest of the Lord standing in front of her. "Why did you have to bring me back, why"? She practically cried out. "And the girl, how could you, you are nothing but an evil demon". Not knowing what to and annoyed with the pounding on his chest. He just turned around and left. Kagome fell to the ground making broses form on her knees from the fall down. Kagome went to her bed, curled in a ball and fell asleep.

Kagome woke up later in the night. 'what time is it she thought' getting up, and sighing at the pain she felt from her stiff knees. Kagome felt horrible and a bit hungry. She walked out of her room wondering about Suram. "She probably ate with Rin and is asleep by now". Kagome talked to her self till she reached the kitchen. No one was in there "geez, is it that late"? Candles where lit but the wax never seemed to melt she pushed it off to the side when something caught her eyes. A jug sat on a counter. Kagome went over to it and sniffed it. It was some sort of alcohol. "Just what I need" She said "Actually just what I want" Smiling ever so slightly she took the whole jug, not being able to find a cup. Practically running back to her room as if she just committed a crime she opened her door and half walked half ran to her bed and began her drinking. Before she knew it she was giggling and singing, jumping up on her bed playing the 'air guitar'. She laughed about the good old times.

Sesshomaru sat in his study about ready to go to bed when he heard the most annoying sound and something about to break or as if someone was smashing something, rubbing his temples forcing a head ach away he walked out of his study on a mission to cease whatever play was going on. He walked to the room where the noise was coming from. Knowing who the room belonged to at the moment he opened it to find a half naked Kagome. In her bra and underwear, jumping up on her bed moving in weird position.

Kagome jumped off the bed and turned towards Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled with glee as she walked and jumped on over to him. Trying to get him to dance with her, to the music who she was the only one who could hear it. He pulled away causing Kagome whine most annoying. He smelt alcohol all around her. Searching the room with his eyes for the contents of where she had gotten it he saw it on the floor next to her bed. He walked over to it with a drunken girl trying to imitate his every grace step. But of course she couldn't even walk how she normally did. With every trip she did she giggled. Sesshomaru picked up the jug and intended on walking out the door, putting it back where it belonged, in the kitchen. But was stopped when Kagome started her whining once more. "Aww, Sesshomaru don't take that away from me, don't leave me Sesshomaru come on, have some fun for once" Kagome got in the way of Sesshomaru and his exit which didn't please him one bit. He simply pushed her drunken form out of the way but not to hard as to where she might have fallen. Trying to ignore her curves her body was so graciously showing off. Sesshomaru took one more step when he felt Kagome attach herself to his back.

Her arms wrapped around to his stomach and her head lay on his back. "Your so handsome Sesshomaru and you smell wonderful. Have I ever told you that before"? Sesshomaru smirked at her statement. He took the jug in one hand and took his other hand to her petite hand pulling her off of him and toward his front. He set the jug down and swooped her up bridal style. Her eyed fell shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck laying her head on his shoulder. "Mmm" She mumbled. She inhaled his perfect sent she was drifting farther and father off. Sesshomaru laid her carefully on her bed. Thoughts of earlier playing through his head, she mentioned the girl. 'Why must she always think of others and their safety'? He thought. When he laid her down, her arms didn't budge from around his neck. He took his hands un-wrapping hers, but before he let them go he just held on to them. It felt nice holding her hands.

Kagome eyes lifted open and her mouth began to move "Don't leave… Sesshomaru… stay with me tonight and hold me". Sesshomaru was take back he just looked at her. As he laid himself down he wrapped his arms around her. And that's how he fell asleep and never woke up once until the sun rose.

That wasn't to back, right;) Well do what you think is appropriate for this chapter!!

Thanx for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

Her arms wrapped around to his stomach and her head lay on his back. "Your so handsome Sesshomaru and you smell wonderful. Have I ever told you that before"? Sesshomaru smirked at her statement. He took the jug in one hand and took his other hand to her petite hand pulling her off of him and toward his front. He set the jug down and swooped her up bridal style. Her eyed fell shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck laying her head on his shoulder. "Mmm" She mumbled. She inhaled his perfect sent she was drifting farther and father off. Sesshomaru laid her carefully on her bed. Thoughts of earlier playing through his head, she mentioned the girl. 'Why must she always think of others and their safety'? He thought. When he laid her down, her arms didn't budge from around his neck. He took his hands un-wrapping hers, but before he let them go he just held on to them. It felt nice holding her hands.

Kagome eyes lifted open and her mouth began to move "Don't leave… Sesshomaru… stay with me tonight and hold me". Sesshomaru was take back he just looked at her. As he laid himself down he wrapped his arms around her. And that's how he fell asleep and never woke up once until the sun rose.

Chapter 4:

Sesshomaru woke up hours before Kagome, his arms where in the same place as last night, wrapped around her. Sesshomarus hand slid against Kagomes thigh, pausing, then continuing up. Past her rear and feeling her ribs, he only stopped when she started to move. Her breathing was still even recognizing she was still asleep.

Sesshomaru left walking to his personal hot springs to get ready for the day.

Kagome woke up with her blinds closed allowing no sun to intrude on her very sensitive eyes. Sitting up she grabbed her head. "Oww I need some IB Profine, or something" Closing her eyes and inhaling. Opening her eyes she got up. Her feet hitting the cold floor, knees aching and Kagome gagged. "Oh man I have to puke" Covering her mouth with her hand she ran to her balcony pushing the cloth blinds away sliding her door open she puked off the railing while standing.

"WHAT THE… OH MY KAMI, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS"!!!!!

"Oh that can't be good" Realizing there was someone underneath her balcony she quickly retreated to the ground and crawled her way back to the safety of her room. Before sliding shut her door she yelled out "Sorry".

"Lady Kagome, Lady Kagome are you alright shall I call for a healer"? A worried voice made its way in to her head.

"uh, wh..at"? Kagome opened her eyes and began to talk more when her jaw hurt immensely. "Mm that doesn't feel good" Rubbing her jaw.

"Lady Kagome are you ok, shall I call for a healer"?

Pushing herself up in a sitting position she replied. "No I'm fine just a little dizzy" Getting up wasn't the easiest thing for her. "Here, let me help you up"

The servant helped her up and didn't let go till Kagomes legs stopped shaking.

"I'm fine really I just need a bath"

"Yes Lady Kagome, come with me I will take you to your hot spring.

While Kagome relaxed Sesshomaru was having a difficult time Rin and Surami.

"Jaken take them out to the garden, now". "Yes my Lord". Jaken replied in a high squeaky voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru, come with Rin. Rin would be so happy". The Lord didn't answer just walked away. He needed to clear his head but that was what he wanted to do when a messenger was brought to him escorted by one of his servants. "Master a messenger from the South has arrived". Lord Sesshomaru nodded and turned to the messenger. "Follow me to my Library".

Over thinking what the messenger had just said he felt like ripping out his heart and feeding it to the maggots that will eat his dead body but instead all he said was. "That can be arranged when would the king of the south be coming"?

"In two weeks from today". Sesshomaru raised his eye brow at what the messenger just said. 'How dare the king of the South think I would say yes'. He said silently to himself. When Sesshomaru got up from his chair so did the servant. "Come I will show you to one of my servants who will take you to your horse". The servant bowed lowly showing respect.

When Kagome was done with her bath she retreated back to her room. Wrapped in a fluffy towel she laid on her bed still wet. Closing her eyes she drifted in to sleep.

"Get her now, she will eat with me tonight". "Yes mi Lord" a servant said, rushing off.

KNOCK….KNOCK… No answer came and the demon servant heard nothing from with in the room. Wait, light snoring more like heavy breathing, opening the door he found a nice ivory ass looking at him or him looking at it.

BANG was what it took to wake up the sleeping beauty. "What, who is it".

The demon stopped his walking when he heard her answer. Going back to the closed door the demon servant said "Mi Lady, Lord Sesshomaru would like for you to umm come down to dinner". Kagome slid open the door to see a blushing demon. She knew why, the towel. The only thing covering her body. She grinned he was young, Kagome studied him and cute. She found him being young, shy and most likely less experienced than herself very cute.

"Come in while I get changed then". The demon looked at her in a questioning way.

"Come on I will be quick I promise" Her look was almost an evil one good enough to make the demon walk in to her room which now didn't smell just of her. Kagome slid the door open more to allow him to pass her. Shutting it Kagome walked to her closet. "You may sit on my bed if you like". The servant new this was wrong and just stood. She was Lord Sesshomarus property. Not his or he would have taken her already.

Sliding her closet door open she stepped in, thinking to her self of sexy and more temping she would be if there was a light in side her closet so her shadow would be cast againt the paper closet door.

Picking out a simple black Kimono with golden thread designing flowers she put it on. Humming while getting ready she walked over to her vanity to do something about her know dry hair. Naturally wavy she twisted it up leaving pieces of her bangs to frame her face. Kagome glanced at the servant through the mirror he was looking right back at her.

Turning around she crossed her legs. "What's your name"? She said with a smile. Kagome walked over to him. "My name is … is .. it's"

"Yes"?

"Tomshi, my name is Tomshi". "What a nice name, nice to meet you Tomshi". She made the name roll off her tongue. Kagome smiled and put her hand on his upper arm sending a tingle down his arm with her miko powers. "Ok well we better get do…"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OFF THIS, YOU"!!!

A finger pointed at the servant Tomshi, "LEAVE NOW"!!!

"Lord Sesshomaru" Tomshi fell down to his knees, his head on the ground hands in front of him. "Please forgive this lowly servant". Lord Sesshomaru had enough before Kagomes eyes blinked he was gone along with Tomshi. Kagome turned around towards her balcony where her door used to be. Letting in a chill Kagome walked over to where her door was laying broken on the ground below her. "Wow" Kagome said.

Thinking silently to her self I can get Surami and run for it! When she went to turn around there he was. Blood red eyes. Sesshomaru smelt the scent of an aroused servant this was not going to happen in his castle. The girl was his!!! "Mine". Kagome heard it and ran but didn't get far before she was thrown in to the stone wall. Kagome fell to the ground her left eye bruising up immediately and blood coming from the cut on her left cheek. Kagome let out a small cry.

Music to Lord Sesshomarus ears. She would be his willingly or not. He would mark her tonight. He walked over to her and studied her curves. She looks like a temptress in that kimono.

Thanx for reading:)

I didn't really check for errors cause I gotta be some where right now So umm deal the next one will be out in a couple days!! Amazing for me I know.. Byes


	5. Chapter 5

Last time:

Music to Lord Sesshomarus ears. She would be his willingly or not. He would mark her tonight. He walked over to her and studied her curves. She looks like a temptress in that kimono.

Chapter 5

Kagome lay still on the cold white marble floor. She couldn't move, her whole body hurt her tears seeking out the blood staining the perfect flooring. Sesshomaru dipped his finger in the now salty blood, bringing it to his nose he smelt fear and it was his Heaven. Lord Sesshomaru picked the girl up by her arm level to his face, leaving a stain of her own blood on her. Kagome looked in to his eyes. What was she going to do? She had no escape; she was helpless so she did the only thing that came natural to her.

"YOU BITCH, YOU WILL SUBMIT TO ME"!

Lord Sesshomaru yelled out as he through her to her bed, gasping for the stolen air that was taken from her lungs. Sesshomaru looked at his right hand which the first layer of his skin was burnt away. Kagome lay on her stomach until she was flipped around to her back, Sesshomaru straddling her hips. He felt the burn on his hand start to heal. Kagome went up to hit him with her miko powers but he caught her wrist, burning his hands he pinned them down above her head.

"Get off me"!! Kagome yelled while struggling from his grasp. Sesshomaru leaned down to whisper in her ear but didn't get a chance. "NO, STOP"!! She screamed and started to cry with so much force that she threw Lord Sesshomaru off with a blast of her powers. A mystic pink and purple force surrounded her like a bubble. Sesshomaru landed on his feet, his poison seeping out from his finger nails.

Walking over to her Sesshomaru touched the force that was surrounding her. It disintegrated right before her eyes. "Oh no" Kagome whispered. "No, please" she pleaded. Sesshomaru climbed back on top of her but that didn't stop her form kicking and punching him. They where like little taps for the Demon Lord. The acid dripped on to Kagomes Kimono deteriorating it until it touched her skin. She screamed and even though her scrams where heard through the castle no one came for her.

She was alone.

She had to fend for herself because no one else was going to do it.

Her kimono was ripped off of her, to shreds pieces laying every where on the marble floor. She wore no bra and no underwear. Screaming more was becoming natural for her. It was echoing through her room. His sharp finger nail cut in to her torso down to just above her belly button.

Sesshomaru bent his head down to her bloody stomach licking it up and it healed instantly. Kagome lay motionless with her Lord above her. She cried. It hurts she thought. Her cries got caught in her throat leaving her mouth wide open with no sound coming out. Kagomes eyes shut tightly tears pushing their way out and down her beautiful face.

Sesshomaru tore off his clothes. "No" Kagome barley whispered. Moving her head to the right then to the left "You can't do this" crying out.

Sesshomaru didn't answer he didn't need to because he knew he could have her and he would very soon. She belonged to him.

More reviews or I'll leave it here :)

Not really I like it.

So the next chapter is going to have a rape story in it. Warning you now.


End file.
